A Miserable Yet Happy Life
by EZstyle
Summary: The life of Markus went from boring to fine, from fine to bad, from bad to unexpected twists that certainly aren't good. Rated T for future events.
1. Chapter 1

Before Everything Went Bad

I looked up at the sky, painted red by the fading sun. Blood dripped down my hands as the last words my enemy said repeated in my head. Slowly, I stood up. I looked down at the mangled corpse of Eric. The very one who I killed. I turned my back on him and left, I turned my back as my tears trailed down my face. A blue figure stood six feet away from me. "Thank you." I whispered, "for staying with me." Then I closed my eyes…

6 years ago…

I jumped out of bed as my alarm clock sounded. "Today will be a great day!" I shouted out loud.

"Markus! Get down here!" My mother shouted.

"Coming!" I replied. I had saved up all my money for this day, this day, is the Pokemon Care Center Auction Day. It happens once every three years! I practically rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth, dressed, and scrambled downstairs.

"Look at you!" My mother said, "all excited to get a new friend!" I nodded as I grabbed the sandwich my mother made me. I waved her goodbye as I rushed out the door and sprinted all the way to the Pokemon Center. There was only a couple of people in the line signing for the application sheet. In the front of the line, was my friend Tom. I rushed to an empty lane and read the sheet. I then pulled out the pen my father gave me.

First question: Are you willing to take on the responsibility of having a Pokemon? I put a check mark next to it.

Second question: Do you want to be a trainer? I put a checkmark next to it again.

Third question: Do you have a drivers license? I put a checkmark next to it, uncertainly. '…Like that's gonna stop me! What does that even have to do with having a Pokemon?' I thought to myself. I handed the sheet in as I entered the door, the auction was already starting. First here first get is the Pokemon Center manager's motto.

"Next one, a Glaceon!" The manager announced, starting price is $25. I raised up my hand. "The kid in the white jacket gets the first bid. Anyone else want her?" No one raised up their hands. As you see, it's a cold town we live in, people would much rather have a fire type to warm them up then have a ice type to freeze the air. "Calling once, twice, sold!" The manager shouted. Ignoring the butcher who was frantically raising his hands. I'll leave what the butcher actually does to pokemons to your imagination. I walked up to the manager and took the Glaceon held in his hands. I then handed him the money. The Glaceon snuggled into my arms a bit more and started to snore. Not a big snore, just a cute tiny snore.

'I still have $625 left in my savings, I guess I can afford another pokemon.' I thought. "Next up, a Torchic!" The manager announced. Hands went flying up but I ignored what the price it was going to. I don't like fire types a lot. Names went droning by, and all I caught was a couple of Flareons, Houndoom, and Charizards (makes me wonder how they got them on the stage without getting a severe burn). Then a name that made me pay attention rung throughout the room. "…Lucario!" The manager's sentence was cut in half as I only listened to the name. I shot up my hand, "$100 bid goes to the boy in the white jacket."

'Holy!' I thought, 'this Lucario isn't cheap.' Another hand shot up. "$125 bid goes to the boy in the red hat." It was Tom! I raised up my hand again. "$150 goes to the kid in the white jacket!" Tom raised his hand to. We took turns until the price escalated to $600. I was the last bidder. I glanced at Tom, hoping that he wouldn't raise his hands. Much to my surprise, he didn't. He caught my eye and gave me a smug smirk. 'Dang!' I realized, 'he did that so he could have the other pokemons when I'm broke!' I placed the sleeping Glaceon on my seat and walked up to the manager. I handed him the money as I took the female Lucario's hand. I went to my seat, gently carried the Glaceon in my arms and went out the door. I looked back to see Lucario giving me a scared look, and instantly I felt sorry for her. The Glaceon in my arms puffed out little clouds of hot air and, feeling the heat of my body, buried herself as far as she could into my chest. I put on my translator and asked the Lucario one question.

"Are you cold?"

"…" She remained silent and fearful. I led her down the street and to my house, I pushed open the door and pulled her inside. She closed the door along with her. "Yes."

"What?" I asked.

"…" She didn't explain. 'This might take a while.' I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2

''- Lucy talking in mind ""- Markus talking

I carried the Glaceon onto the couch with the Lucario in tow. "You home sweety?" My mother asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I see you got some friends with you, mind introducing them to me?"

"Sure, this one is Glaceon and this one is Lucari…"

"You should come up with names for them!"

"Sure, give me a moment." Unknowing to me, my eyebrows furrowed as I plunged into deep thought. "I got it! Lucario will be called Lucy and Glaceon will be Glacy!"

"So original…" My mother silently said.

"What?"

"Nothing." My mother said.

"I like the name." Lucy said to me, using psychic.

"Glad you do." I said out loud. My mom shot me a confused look. "Nothing." I said, "I'll be going into my room." I carried Glacy and dragged Lucy with me into my room. I shut the door and sat them both on the bed. Glacy made a whimpering sound that also sounded like a complaint.

"What does she mean?" I asked Lucy.

"Not much, she just wants you to keep hugging her." I sat down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her, she gave a contented purr.

'What now?' I wondered. The kind of wonder you don't expect others to hear.

'I would suggest that we' Lucy suddenly stopped, a look of fear overtook her, 'please don't hurt me for listening to your thoughts!' The screaming so loud that it gave me a splitting headache as well as feeling some pity. Her hands were held in front of her in a defense position.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, "Why would I hurt you?"

'You mean you won't?' Lucy asked into my mind.

"Of course I won't, what do you expect? I have three rules I abide. Number one, never hit a girl unless she is a dangerous threat and wants to harm you. Number two, never abuse your power. Number three, never eat too much cheesecakes, it's bad for your health."

'Now your just playing around with me!'

"That's what she…" Markus was cut off as a pillow hit him in the face.

'Don't you dare finish that sentence!' Lucy threatened.

"Why would you not want me to say tha…" Markus was cutoff by another pillow in the face. Glacy just sat there, obviously amused by what they were doing. Markus set Glacy on the bed and faced Lucy. "I'm gonna finish the sentence." Markus took in a deep breath. "That's what.." Markus stopped as a tear rolled down Lucy's face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

'Nothing's wrong.' She replied as she sniffled.

"Tell me." Markus said in a serious tone. "Now!"

'Nothi…'

"Tell me NOW!"

'Fine! I was abandoned by my trainer when I was a Riolu. He used to always say that! He also hit me on a daily basis. It's a bad memory, okay?' The Lucario's fur near her eyes were matted down by the water. 'You jerk!' She reached for the door only to be grabbed at the wrist.

'Just like soap operas, only better.' Thought the Glaceon.

"Listen, I didn't actually mean to hurt you.' Markus explained.

'That's what they all say!' Lucy shouted out in my mind.

"At least tell me what that horrible trainer's name was."

'He wasn't horrible! He was at times caring and gentle! He gave me up because he couldn't control himself anymore. He was hit by a car and had mental personality disorder.'

"Well what's his name?"

'Eric.'

"Last name?"

'Liu.'

"Place he lives at?"

**I'll tell you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3

"Place he lives at?"

'Jubilife City, apartment B, floor 3.'

"I'm gonna go kill him." I headed for the door but was halted by the next sentence. 'Sigh, is it that hard to get through a door?'

'If you go and hurt him, I'll make sure you die before you can.'

"You sure? I ran 4 minutes for the mile."

'I can use extreme speed.' Just at that moment, a single voice broke the tension.

"Markus dear, why don't you run to the shop to buy some food for your new friends there, hmm?"

"Uh, sure." I replied, glad that I could escape the room for now. "Glacy, would you like to come with me?"

"Glae." She replied, jumping off the bed.

"I'll take that as a yes." I opened the door and stepped out before turning back to face Lucy. "Want anything?"

'No.' The coldness in her voice made him shudder. The only reply I gave, was to grab onto her wrist and pull her out the door. The moment my hand touched her wrists, she immediately shuddered. Her whole body tensed up and the look of fear once again dominated her face.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, honest. I promise."

'You promise?' The voice she replied with surprised me. The manner she talked was the polar opposite of what she was before.

"I promise." Then she did something that surprised even the Glaceon who thought she had watched enough soap operas to not be surprised by anything emotionally. What she saw was Lucy tackle Markus in a hug to the ground. On the other side, I couldn't breath anymore. She hugs you tighter than a Constrictor Cobra! It's not that I'm not strong, it's just that I was too surprised to make a move.

"Glae!" Glacy shouted. That seemed to snap Lucy out of her weird self. She immediately backed off. Glacy moved forward and sat on my chest. "Glae glaecy." Lucy's eyes narrowed at whatever she said. The next couple of minutes were extremely awkward as I could only listen to what sounded like a one sided argument. Because I apparently can't listen to psychic. Then it ended and Glacy got off me.

"What was tha…"

'Don't even ask.' Lucy replied.

I stared at the shelves full of packaged food. There was beef flavored, cheese flavored, and fish flavored pokemon food. "Which do you prefer?" I asked Lucy.

'Whatever.'

"C'mon, tell me."

'No.'

"Gla…" Glacy began.

'Shut up.' Lucy replied.

"Gla.."

'Be quiet. We'll take the fish and beef.'

"Fish and beef? That's a bit expensive." Lucy's stomach growled out loud.

'Please?' She gave me a puppy eye look that instantly made my heart soften.

'Oh great…' I thought. The day ended with me spending the rest of my extra money that my mom gave me. 'Sigh.' After we got home, they started immediately on the food. Leaving a broke and unhappy me, well, at least we get to start pokemon training tomorrow.

'More.' Lucy said.

"You serious? That was your fifth can!"

'Please?' The puppy eyes look came again. And of course, I gave in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp. 4

Sunlight streamed through the crack left open in the curtains. I tried to sit up but felt a force holding me down. On the left, there was a slight chill, and on the right, was the strange sensation of something warm. I peered right and was immediately surprised. Lucy had her arms wrapped around my arm and her head on my chest.

"WAKE UP!" I shout into her ear.

'Gah!' She shouted as she jumped out of bed. 'What was that for?'

"Nothing much, just that you were hugging me while asleep so I couldn't get out of bed." The Glaceon yawned as the Lucario blushed at that comment.

'I hate you.'

"I would appreciate it if you…"

'Glae!' Glacy stood in between them.

"What did she say?"

'We should get to the gym.'

"She's right, eat your breakfast and prepare to leave."

'Don't order me around.' Lucy opened the door and steeped outside. She then slammed the door close. Making me jump out of my skin.

'Glad my mom isn't home.'

After a bit of confusion and violence, we arrived at the pokemon training gym.

"Okay, lets get down to business. You two are going to have a practice battle with another trainer, are you guys ready?"

'Glae.'

'My consent is irrelevant.'

"Don't be so cold! Are you still angry for what happened in the morning?"

'What happened in the morning holds no connection to what is happening now.' Secretly inside, Lucy knows that it did have something to do with what happened in the morning. As they pushed open the door, Lucy was greeted by a sight that she both wished to see, and hoped to never see again. She saw Eric.

I gazed at her and followed her line of sight. Why was she staring at that trainer? 'Eric.' She whimpered.

"That guy's Eric? Just wait, I'll deal with him."

'Stop.' Lucy held me back. 'Let me go.' She walked in front of Eric who was about to begin a battle. (Now to Eric's point of view) 'Remember me?'

"Are you… Lucky?"

'Yes, but the new name I got is Lucy.'

"How has it been with your new trainer?"

'Fine. Why are we talking like we're friends?'

"You never did forgive me, did you?"

'No, and I never will. Until you take me back.'

"Look, a couple of things changed while you were gone. And… well, look. On certain aspects, I replaced you with someone else."

'WHAT!' Her heart clenched and she felt a sharp pain. 'Show me.'

"Okay, come on out Lucky!" I threw the poke ball onto the battle field. Out came a Lucario.

'He gave her my name!' The battle ensued as every move I ordered, every praise I gave Lucky, pained her even further. All Markus could do, was look at Lucy cringe at the words Eric said. Every second he spent looking at the Lucario that Eric replaced Lucy with, the more he wanted to kill him.

(Back to Markus)

The battle ended and Lucy looked like she was about to faint. Actually, she might have collapsed right on the spot if it weren't that Eric was hugging her. I rolled up my sleeves as I was about to kill Eric. The anger inside me burning. He was an abandoner, a coward, a low life form, a disgrace to humankind. I walked up to him and uppercut him right in the face. He fell back with blood trailing down his nose. 'Stop Markus!'

"Why? He's the guy who abandoned you!"

"Is that your new trainer?"

"Shut up!" Markus shouted.

'Yes.'

"I guess I deserved that punch in the face." Lucky rushed to Eric's side and started caressing his face.

'You okay?'

"Yeah." I replied. (I'm now in Markus and Eric's POV) "That was a wonderful experience." Lucky stood up and cracked her knuckles.

'Never mess with my trainer.' She cautioned in Markus's mind. At least I think she did, because he looked awfully pale.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp. 5

Markus picked himself off the ground as he was pummeled the fifteenth time by my angry Lucky. "That's enough, you're going to kill him."

'That's what I'm intending to do.'

"Stop." I said as I pulled her back. She shook my hands off her wrist and continued beating Markus up. "Serious, don't make me…" My sentence was cut off at the sight that was before me, they should censor Markus's face by now, it truly is unbearable.

"Once again, I apologize for the actions that Lucky had done. I hope that I can pay you back somehow." We sat face to face in a cafe.

"Save the apologies. You abandoned Lucy you scu…" Lucky shot him an evil eye.

'I would prefer you talking about my trainer on better terms.'

'Don't terrorize him.' Lucy said. The Glaceon jumped onto Markus's lap and started dozing off. 'How does she sleep for such a large amount of time?' Lucy wondered.

'I thought you would know.' Lucky said.

'I wasn't talking to you.'

'Well I'm talking to you now.'

'Shut up, you're just a replacement for me.'

"No she isn't." I interrupted. They stared at me in surprise.

'How did you listen to our conversation?'

"Um, there's a translator for sale in the store and I bought it?"

'Oh.' They both said.

"Wait, there's a translator for sale on the market?"

"Yeah." I replied to Markus.

"How much is one?"

"Not much, just a thousand dollars."

"A THOUSAND! You call that cheap?" Several people around us stared at Markus.

"Please sit down. I have an extra translator and I can give it to you for free. But in return, you have to take good care of Lucy."

'Get out of here! I'm coming with you!' Lucy shouted.

"I'm sorry, but he actually owns you and I bet he won't let me buy you back. Plus, I abandoned you in the first place. You don't want to go with me."

'No. I'm going with you.'

"You're staying."

'No.'

"Yes."

'No.'

"Glae."

"…"

'…'

"WHAT?" We both asked at the same time. Markus gave us a face that meant he was lost. And Lucky was just pure angry after hearing what the Glaceon said. Let me translate what the Glaceon said:

"Go with him, he's in love with you."

Lucky shot me a death glare then pulled me close to her and wrapped me in a protective hug. The Glaceon just smirked.

"Listen, if I did love Lucy, which I don't, I wouldn't have abandoned her in the first place."

'You had split personality, it's not your fault!'

"Yes it is Lucy."

'But I want to stay with you.'

"How about we travel together?" Markus suggested.

'Yeah, let's do that!' Lucy exclaimed.

"Hmm, that just might work…"

"Yeah, let's go adventure together."

"This feels oddly off. Ah well, sure."

'Yay!' Lucy jumped at me and punched me in the face. Odd way of greeting people, no?

We stared at the mountain guide as he continued to babble on. We were going to cross the mountain that separates the Sinnoh and Hoenn region. Other people were there too. There was a tourist called Chris, and a business man called Samuel. The guide led us up the mountain and into a picnic area. Glacy started napping again as we started eating.


	6. Chapter 5 5

Chp. 5 . 5

As we reached the Hoenn region, I suddenly gasped. "Uh, Markus?"

"Yeah?"

"We left the Glaceon on the other side of the mountain."

"Oops." We started turning back only for the guide to stop us.

"It isn't safe to go back without a guide like me. I'll help you guys get to the other side of the mountain."

"I'll go too." Chris said.

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"I left my sandwich there."

"Okaaay. Works for me." We started hiking back onto the summit of the mountain, we inched around the cliff walls until suddenly, a strong wind started blowing.

"Everyone, stay close to the cliff wall." The guide shouted above the loud winds. Chris suddenly stumbled and lost his balance, Markus jumped forward and grabbed his hand. The ground beneath Markus slowly started to crack.

"Shake him off!" I shouted.

"No! I can save him!"

"Shake him off or else you will die with him!"

"NO!" The ground split wider as it slowly detached itself from the side of the cliff.

'Damn heroism.' I thought to myself. I rushed forward and used my knife to stab Markus's hand. He could only gape at shock as Chris fell towards his doom. There was no time left to hesitate, I pushed Markus out of the area just as it crumbled. 'Damn heroism.' I thought again. I closed my eyes as I fell.

All I could do was shake. Despite being in a resort with the others, and the fireplace blazing, I still shook. We got the Glaceon afterwards, she ate Chris's sandwich but I'm sure he won't mind. The first requirement is to be alive to mind. I'm sure Eric will survive if he doesn't die because of the fall, he has Lucky and the others with him. But Chris is alone. And he shall die alone. A thought popped into my head. 'Forever alone…' The Glaceon, after hearing the story from Lucy, was in a sad mood the whole time. Whereas Lucy looked like she might pummel me for causing Chris to die. Eric was right, if I shook Chris off, there wouldn't be two souls that was sacrificed to… I mentally slapped myself, Eric will make it, I'm sure, I think, I believe, maybe, definitely, no. I slapped myself physically this time. 'Keep it together. Keep it together.

Back to Eric. (Yes, he didn't die.)


	7. Chapter 6

Chp. 6

As I tried to sit up, a splitting headache hits me and I fall back down again. 'Wait a minute, rewind the scene, I was falling down a cliff! Not sitting in a cave!" I panicked as I tried to sit up again, but was held down by a heavy weight. I looked and saw a blue furred pokemon clinging onto me. I realized that it was Lucky. Her fur was wet, that meant she was out in the snow, she must have dragged me here. "Wake up." I said quietly.

"Mm."

"Wake up."

"Ngh." She buried her face deeper into my chest.

"WAKE UP LUCKY!"

'Ah!' She screamed in my mind. 'What's your problem!'

"You were sleeping on me!"

'Your whole body was freezing! That's why I did that!'

"Oh, sorry."

'I'll take that apology. If you let me sleep a bit more.'

"Fine." I sighed. There was no getting out with the blizzard going on anyways. And it was also pretty cold. I sat down and Lucky sat beside me, she the latched onto my waist and lay her head on my shoulder. Her eyes closed and her breathing evened. 'Ah well, I thought, might as well get some sleep.'

"Attention everyone!" The guide shouted, "We will have a search party tomorrow with the local authorities, everyone sleep well today and get up early tomorrow!" I stood up and walked to the guest room, with the Glaceon and Lucario trailing behind. 'Live Eric and Chris, live.' I thought.

'Hope Eric's alive.' Lucy thought.

I awoke as sunlight shone into the cave. I looked at Lucky and gently rubbed her head. She didn't seem to dislike it, as she nuzzled into the palm of my hand. Her eyes were still closed as she hugged me tighter, causing me slight amounts of pain. 'Guess my ribs are broken.' She stirred as she woke up. Her eyes opened to see mine only inches from her, she jumped back, tripped, and banged her head on the ground.

'Ow ow ow.' She started rubbing her head. I finally couldn't keep it in anymore and burst out laughing. 'No laughing!' That only made me laugh even harder. Anger flared in her eyes as she walked towards me, her arm cocked back as if she was about to punch me. You know what, take the 'about to' away, she did punch me. The next hour continued with the painful screams of one person, and the grunts coming from the pokemon who was tiring herself out. By the time she stopped, I think my face should be censored because the bruises and scratches. I took out a poke ball and summoned a Gardevoir, who performed Healing Wish on me. She then fainted after the move was performed, I put her back in the ball. Lucky glared at me again.

"Come on, it was funny!" She sent me a death glare that sent a shiver down my spine. "Okay okay, I'm sorry." I stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug. It was either my imagination, or she had a light blush almost completely concealed by her blue fur. At that moment, something unexpected happened…

"Eric?" A voice asked.


	8. Chapter 7

Chp. 7

I stared at the scene before my eyes. "Eric?" I called out.

"Lucy!" He said, clearly surprised.

"What are you doing?"

"I can explain." The others walked in and stared at me.

"Why were there painful screams and sounds of someone's bones breaking?"

"I can explain."

"Why are you hugging her?"

"I can explain."

"Why are you repeating the sentence over and over again?"

"Because I don't know how to explain."

"Well you better start." Malice showed in Lucy's eyes.

"Aw, look whose jealous." She cracked her knuckles and slammed her fist into my fist. 'Lucky and Lucy do seem alike.'

I just stared at Lucy pounding Eric and wondered if he would win. "Markus." Glacy called out.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"Sigh." I reached into my bag and pulled out an ice cream. Glacy jumped up and knocked the ice cream out of my hands, she then ounces on the ice cream wrapper. She stared at me with sad puppy eyes. "Sigh." I opened the wrapper and handed it to her. She started biting the ice cream. "Uh, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to lick an ice cream, not bite it."

"Who cares."

"Sigh."

"Once we got back to the resort, you could see that the mood changed from depressed to lively. Everyone was glad that Eric didn't get squashed into a…"

"Enough with the narration Markus!" Eric shouted at me.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying!" The whole room was in a festive mood as we crowded around the table, looking at Lucy's cooking. (Yes, she can cook. Got a problem?) Figures that Eric taught him a while back. There were pats on the back and welcomes directed at Eric. The whole room quieted down as Eric stood up to make an announcement.

"I would like to say something." The whole room focused on him. "This experience was unpleasant but I can't say anything, since I'm alive. I'm sure that Chris would agree with me if I said that he was the idiot that caused all this. Although we miss him sorely for the idiocy, there is one thing I must say. He deserved it. Another special person/pokemon I would like to say thanks to is Lucky, who saved me from the cold blizzard. Without her, I would truly be dead. And finally, a thanks to all of you for trying to find me. Especially Markus who took care of Lucy while I was gone. Thank you all." The clapping resounded throughout the room, and even some laughing at what was said about Chris. I was happy, I was warm, I was sleepy. I collapsed there and then, happy there was a couch underneath me.

I awoke in the morning light to feel a cold sensation on my stomach. I peered over and realized that it was Glacy. Lucy was nowhere to be seen. I lifted Glacy up and set her down onto the pillow next to me, she was mumbling something in her sleep. I plugged in the translator to listen to what she was saying. The realization of what she was saying made me blush. (Better if I not tell you what she said…) I walked out to be greeted by the smell of something cooking, and saw a Gardevoir and Lucario making some fried eggs. I sat down just as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Came Eric's voice. The door opened to reveal a fair young woman.

"Hello, I'm Lydia. Have you perchance seen my husband Chris?"

**Uh oh, this won't end good. From now on, I'll update slower. I'm working on another fanfic called "****I Am Lucifer****". I'll rotate between fanfics every week.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chp. 8

I stared at the woman called Lydia. A feeling of guilt washed over me as I stepped inside the door. "Please come in." I nearly whispered.

"Thank you." The door closed and the atmosphere became even worse. Everyone knew the smile on Lydia's face would be wiped off soon.

"Listen, Ms. Lydia. Your husband Chris…"

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Didn't make it…"

"Oh, yay!"

"What?"

"Isn't the weather great?"

"Don't switch the topic! You said 'yay'."

"Should I try that restaurant downtown?"

"Why were you happy?"

"Maybe I should." I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Listen!"

"Okay! I'll tell you why." She sat down on the couch. "He was a sorry excuse of a husband. He was mean, selfish, mannerless, (189 reasons later) and stupid." I was dozing off as she finished.

"So why marry him?" Markus asked.

"I didn't get a choice in the matter."

"Let me guess, parents?"

"You bet."

"…"

I was shocked. How do you even find 192 bad words to describe someone without a swear word? I looked at Eric, who was starting to doze off. "So why marry him?" I asked.

"I didn't get a choice in the matter."

"Let me gues, parents?"

"You bet."

"…" To be honest, I don't know what to do with this girl. She puts on an innocent face, then spits out words filled with venom. How do you change faces that fast? The next hour were full of surprises as I wondered how a girl could be so, so, 奇葩 (chinese for special in a strange way). I even started to feel sad for Chris. The day ended when we finally shooed Lydia out the door. "God!" I exclaimed. Eric chuckled and every person there relaxed. The Pokemons went back to making breakfast.

"Some kind of a girl huh?"

"Feel sad for Chris." We both laughed at that again. "I think we should head to a gym soon."

"Yeah, we probably should."

"We are close to Flamora town."

"Let's go challenge the gym there."

"Good idea. The gym leader should be different. I heard that a guy killed her." Eric started fidgeting. "Did you kill her?"

"Maybe…"

"How?"

"Car. Hit. Run."

"Oh, how many have you killed?"

"Let's see. The guy in Hoenn, the hobo on the street, Chris, Luna, Eara, Devan, Gardenia, (213 people later) and Rachel."

"You can have a whole village with that much people! How did you not get arrested?"

"Well, more then half of them were in the mafia, some stole, some killed before, some robbed. They weren't exactly clean, so the cops didn't mind."

"I get the feeling I should be wary of you…"

"You should."

"You even admitted it!"

"What can I say. I'm a coldhearted psychopathic killer."

"… killers don't say that…"

As we entered Flamora town, the wind blew the sweet scent of flowers into our face. Everything was great, except for the fact that I'm allergic to pollen. "Achoo."

"Markus! Cover your nose and mouth when you sneeze!"

"Sorry."


	10. Chapter 9

Chp. 9

The battle was raging on. The last pokemon on both sides were hurt badly. "You won't win." Lydia cautioned.

"Don't worry, I won't lose." Lucy and the Roserade spun around battle field, creating craters everywhere. "Lucy! Use bone rush attack!"

"Roserade! Grass knot!" Lucy tripped over, which resulted in an all-out laugh from Eric. Lucy shot him a glare before performing bone rush again. This time, she hit Roserade and knocked him out.

"Take that you damn flower!" She shouted.

"Lucy! No bad words!" Eric called out.

"Sorry." I walked up to Lydia.

"Nice job! Here's the badge." She handed it to me. Eric already got his before me, so he had a big smirk on the face. We were really surprised to realize that Lydia was the gym leader. Shouldn't she be in an Asylum? Pity for her. But then again, at least she's not in the distortion world. Like Chris.

After we got our badges, it was high noon and we decided to settle in the Pokemon center. We parted ways down the hall and went to our respective rooms. Ours were right next to each other's, so we could hear almost everything. The walls obviously does not have sound-proof barriers. We could hear the sound of something breaking and the painful cries coming from Eric. 'Wonder what he did…"

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, HOT! Why would you drop a cup of coffee onto my foot!"

"Sorry…" Lucky muttered.

"It really hurts! How can you be so clumsy!" Lucky started sniffling. 'Uh oh. I think I went too far.' She dashed out of the room before I could apologize. "Wait!" I shouted out, opening the door to chase her. And all of this was heard by Markus. I ran to the front desk. "Excuse, did you see a Lucario run down here?"

"Yes, she ran to the bathroom."

"Thank you." I ran to the door of the bathroom. 'God this is awkward.' I thought as I entered. I could hear the sniffling sounds coming from the first stall. "Hello? Is that you Lucky?"

'Why do you even care!' She shouted into my mind.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, get out of there and let's talk."

'No!'

"I'll wait outside the door."

Why does he even care! I waited until he left. I sat there for a good hour or two, sure that he would've left. I peeked out the door, left and right, then stepped out. As I entered the hallway, a voice called out to me.

"Took you long enough." Eric said, still in a meditating position.

'Get away from…' He lifted up a hand to my cheeks and wiped a tear.

"Calm down, let's go back to our room, okay?"

'F-fine.' I said in the most angry tone I could muster. Which was hard, it's hard to keep angry at him.

I put my ear to the wall and listened to the whole conversation. 'Man! This is better than soap opera! Now all we need is a speech of love and…' My thought was cut off as Glacy wacked me on the head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Lucy told me that you were listening on their conversation. It's not nice to do so!"

"Fine. Can you say that you're not curious."

She glared at me before finally agreed. "No. I am."

'Hm, I am curious too.' Lucy said in both our minds, which caused us to jump.

I let out my Gardevoir and spoke to her. "Can you help me with Lucky?"

'Sure thing.' She said into my mind. Even though there was a translator, she didn't like talking. She preferred to talk to my mind directly. "So." She said. "What are you going to do about your girlfriend? She lives in this town."

"Oh god. I forgot about her." Would now be a good time to say that I'm pokephilia?


	11. Chapter 10

Chp. 10

I looked at Eric as he walked up the steps uncertainly. He knocked on the door. A female trainer came to open it up. "Hello, is Leafia here?"

"Yes." She replied with a look of disapproval. She brought out a Leafeon and handed her to Eric. The Leafeon started slapping Eric's face back and forth with her tiny little paw. By the the time she finished, Eric collapsed onto the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow."

"You sad excuse for a boyfriend!"

"Sorry…" The next scene is one of those typical soap opera scenes. Yep, you guessed it. Need I explain? Leafia jumped off Eric and he stood up. Eric opened his arms and Leafia jumped into them. Eric held her as he walked down the steps. "Markus,where do you want to go now?"

"I'm thinking about taking a break and camping."

"I'm fine with that. Can I bring Leafia?"

"Sure." While the Leafeon continued to snuggle closer to Eric. Lucky started to look angry. And I felt like a light bulb. Glacy looked at what the Leafeon was doing, and proceeded to jump into my arms. Doing the same thing.

We got to the camping area, and Leafia was still mad at Eric. I walked inside the tent to see Lucy and Lucky talking about something in hushed whispers. I caught some words like Eric, Markus, Leafia. And saw a blush. About what, I have no idea… I prefer not to listen to gossip. I could see Eric at the edge of the wood sawing something. I walked up to him. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just getting some carving wood."

"Couldn't you have gotten one off the ground?"

"Er, never thought of that."

"Sigh, you're hopeless…"

We had fish roasting over the stove and our clothes drying near it. We sat around the fire, all just staring at it. "Leafia, aren't you grass type?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you afraid of the fire?"

"Because I won't get burned by it?"

"Figures." Leafia cuddled near Eric Liu. Glacy sat away from the campfire, probably because she's an ice type pokemon. Lucy and Lucky were still talking, only grinning evilly this time. I had a bad feeling coming up.

We were inside our tents, but none of us were asleep. Glacy was cuddled up against me, and quite frankly, cooling me down. It's nice to have a ice type in the middle of summer. She purred in content. And what she said had to be edited out, again. Tomorrow, something would happen. Something that isn't good or bad.


	12. Chapter 11

Chp. 11

I awoke to a headache. That was already predicted, as Leafia had beaten me up last night. Lucky wasn't happy either, and that ended with a stomach pain. I groaned as I felt my body hurt like a thousand needles had stabbed it. I turned my face right, only t be muffled by something. Something green, something fluffy, something… Oh god, it was Leafia. I tried to turn left again to breath, but her arms latched on to my head. I was starting to choke, as my vision was dimming, a force lifted Leafia up and I gasped for air. Leafia grumbled and awoke, only to face a very angry Lucky.

"I would prefer if you kept to yourself."

"Aw, someone's jealous."

"What if I am?"

"You admitted it!"

"Go away."

I walked into Eric's tent as the commotion was getting loud. The scene before me was an absolute shock. Leafia and Lucky both latched on to Eric Liu and was giving him puppy eyes. They only glanced at me for a brief moment before returning to gazing at him. Eric shot me a look of 'save me.' I sincerely felt sad for him.

"You're on your own bro." I then left the tent. The wailing of Eric followed behind me.

'Damn him.' I thought. I finally managed to escape, though I do not know how. I sprinted into the woods. I wish my friend Eric was here. (Yes, Eric has a friend called Eric. Pay attention!) His name's Eric Zhao and he nearly died 17 times. One time of a cliff, two by car crash, 5 by plane flights (MH370), and nine times by Markus. (I forgot to introduce him in the start. As you can see, Eric Zhao was actually disguised as Tom.) I kept running until I bumped into someone. I fell back on my bottom, I looked up to see Eric. (Yes, I know. It was a quite a coincidence.)

"Why you running?"

"The pokemons are after me."

"Leafia?"

"Yeah…"

"Still the charmer."

"Shut up."

I was surprised that I actually bumped into Eric Liu. And he was running from Leafia, again. I mean, that happened 36 times in the mere one week I was with him. I had been traveling around the world but stopped at the village Markus was in and got acquainted with him. And to make the situation more fun, I dragged Eric Liu back to camp. Right in front of Leafia and Lucky. Leafia was hostile to me, but Lucky on the other hand, um, hates me. They stared at Eric Liu like he was a chunk of meat. "Enjoy!" I said.

"Damn you!" Eric Liu screamed as he was dragged back into the tent.

'Yep, he hates me now.'

"Is that you Tom?" Markus asked.

"Nah, it's Eric Zhao. I lied about my name."

"Why?"

"Well, search me up on the internet." Markus opened up the laptop and searched Eric Zhao. On the screen, a pokepedia page showed. On it read this; 'Eric Zhao. Assassin who have killed 189 important figures of both mafia and police. Wanted for $100,000,000. Extremely dangerous, rank S criminal. Do not attempt to engage him in close combat.

"Oh… That's why…"


	13. Chapter 12

Chp. 12

"So, how did you kill the president?" Markus asked me.

"It's simple. I have a Zoroark and Flareon. Flareon breaks through the roof by torching it, Zoroark use illusionary and pretend to be his secretary. Although she can't talk, she will be able to distract him long enough for Flare to break through the roof. I jump on him and stab him while Zula makes sure no one that heard his screams lived. That's also why the minister of defense got killed."

"…"

"What?"

"Why be an assassin?"

"Like I got a choice! It was either that or my family dies."

"Okay. And? Why are you here right now?"

"Oh, I just found my next target."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yep."

"What'd I do?"

"You killed Chris, head of organization Requiem."

"Why can't Chris just get out of my life? Sigh."

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. At least I think."

"Think?"

"On rare occasions, bloodlust over takes me."

"Uh huh."

I walked in the tent to see a very pale Markus, and a jolly Eric. "I take it the conversation went well?"

"Yeah, I just explained that I'm here to kill him."

"Isn't it just nice to know you might die soon?" Markus said.

"It sure is."

"Do you not get sarcasm?"

"Do you not get stupidity?"

"Sigh."

Somewhere in Flamora town… Somewhere in Flamora town… Lydia stared up at the night sky, admiring the stars, thinking of a certain event… Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the priest opened his book to say a certain vow that binds two hearts together. Instead of happiness, all that both sides could feel was sadness. When the proclamation was done, both sides swore unwillingly, a look of disgust on the man's face. stared up at the night sky, admiring the stars, thinking of a certain event… Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the priest opened his book to say a certain vow that binds two hearts together. Instead of happiness, all that both sides could feel was sadness. When the proclamation was done, both sides swore unwillingly, a look of disgust on the man's face. The final words uttered by both sides sealed their fate. They were condemned to hell. Through the years, both sides had endured, both sides have hated, both sides have been pained. The truth in their words reduced to none, the vows they took lies to their hearts. The only thing they feel for each other is hate. The parents set their own decision, breaking off their bonds with others. The wedding was fake, they swore with their fingers crossed, and now they shall pay. The dreams that have been wasted, those years that have died off. Everyday was an act to keep their parents at bay. Now Arceus is here, now they will die, now they will rot in hell. But one happened to be there already, and one is not. She sighed at the memories, and loaded the gun.


	14. Chapter 13

Chp. 13

A gunshot disturbed the quiet peace in Flamora town. The second day, a woman was found to have suicided. On her face was an expression of release and freedom. The police knew of who she was, as many others did. They didn't feel anything for her…

"Ugh." I hefted myself out of the cave I have been spending my days in after the fall on the cliff. "I'll kill you Markus and Eric." I croaked out. The figure of Chris was seen as he exited the snowy mountains. Markus and Eric Liu happened to sneeze, and Eric Zhao had a bad feeling in his guts.

"Leo, you are to dispose of Markus. As Eric has commanded, are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Then go! And make sure no one know of this conversation! Kill all near him!"

"Yes, elder." Leo ran out of the room.

"Heheh, Eric Zhao, you'll be dead after he gets to you. He isn't called the Black Death for nothing." And with that, Taegyu laughed. The laugh was sinister, evil, maniacal, and stupid…

I stayed in the shadows of the trees, being careful that Eric Zhao doesn't see me. I was sent to be the bodyguard of this group he was in. The mission he gave me was to protect in the shadows. The money he offered was generous enough, plus, he's my boss. I jumped to another tree and stayed in the shadows.

'Damn Alan. You made the leaves ruffle in the wrong direction of the wind again! To the untrained people, it would not be noticeable. But for an experienced assassin, such things are as obvious as an elephant in an apartment.' I groaned in irritation as I heard the leaves rustle in the wrong direction again. Zula, being trained to be an expert, also picked up on the sound and set a few traps for fun. Every now and then, I could hear the leaves rustle a bit more violently. Prompting me to believe Zula got Alan frequently with her traps. The only reason I paid Alan, was to make sure he doesn't run away from irritation. I sighed as the rustle became violent again. "Zula, you can stop now."

"Yeah, what he said." Flare spoke up.

"Come on, I'm only having a little fun."

"…I… Got nothing to say to that. You?"

"Same…" Flare replied. The leafs rustled violently again. This won't be easy for Alan. As night fell, mist glided up into the air. Making the moon shine a halo around itself. Just as I was about to sleep, I noticed something. We're in a forest, sure, it has water. But we're in the middle of summer! This forest also wasn't really moist moments ago. I sniffed the air, nothing suspicious. Except for one thing, Alan wasn't signaling me on a tree, nor are the leaves rustling in the wrong way. The mist can only be deployed by one person, only one person I know of has this special kind of poison. My head started swimming as I stood up. With my last breath, I shouted out. "LEO! GET THE HELL OVER HERE AND GIVE ME THE ANTIDOTE!" After saying that, I fell down. Limp and unconscious.

"LEO! GET THE HELL OVER HERE AND GIVE ME THE ANTIDOTE!" My body tensed as I heard Eric's voice. 'What was my boss doing here?' I rushed to the scene, carrying the antidote. If you're wondering about the poison, don't worry. I trained myself to be immune to at least 186 types of poison. It also does help if you have poison type pokemons. I rushed over to see him lying on the ground. I guess I won't get my paycheck anytime soon…

I woke up to see Leo hovering above Markus, his dagger was close to his throat. I pushed a button hidden in my sleeves and a knife shot forward. Leo saw something coming towards him in his peripheral vision. He jumped back, the dagger missing his throat by mere inches. "Hey! What are you trying to do boss?"

"Stop you from killing him."

"Why? You ordered his death, no?"

"Of course not! Where did you get that order from?"

"Taegyu."

"Damn him. The organization is in danger!"

"How so?"

"He's a cop."


End file.
